bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Epilogue: Requiem
Epilogue: Requiem 'is the last chapter of ''Bayonetta. In the epilogue to the story, Jeanne races to save Bayonetta, who now confronts Jubileus, the Creator, in a spectacular final showdown to save the world. Jeanne Verse I You start out with a cutscene, in which you learn that Jeanne survived and is rushing to rescue Bayonetta. In this section, will you be playing as Jeanne and must ride up the rocket that was launched. This section plays out in a similar way as Chapter 8's Route 666. As Jeanne, you will be riding Angel Slayer up the rocket, to save Bayonetta. On your way, you will be confronted by numerous flying enemies such as Harmony and Kinship; Keep shooting at these enemies, and dodge the fireballs and whatever they throw at you. The camera will be facing you, and the visibility is not always great, so you may find that moving sideways helps a bit. Verse 2 After defeating the Kinship, you will have to keep driving, but the camera will now be facing forwards. You will pass through lines of Affinities and Joys. Affinity will be using the tuba-like instrument to shoot fireballs at you, and Joy will produce the lines of light that harm you when touched. You can shoot at them as you go, and powerslide under the lines of light. After some time, you will have to dodge two large Beloveds. They will try to attack you as you rush past, so powerslide under their ax. Right after that, you will be given a prompt to jump. Do it. You will then be jumping from platform to platform until you reach the next section of the rocket. Verse 3 Now you are on another section of the rocket heading towards space. As you go up you will need to dodge a few more Affinity fireballs. Also, be on the look for the Inspired, who will be flying down the length of the rocket to hit you. Move out of its way or powerslide under its fins. After dodging a few of them, Witch Time will be activated giving you 100 seconds. After dodging one more Inspired, you will once again be prompted to jump. Keep jumping until you land on the next section of the rocket. Verse 4 Now you are on foot and must run upwards. Be quick, because the pieces you are on will turn colors and then fall off. You must use Lynx Within (Panther Within) to stay ahead of the falling pieces. As you go a number of Decorations will be in your way, just move past them. After a brief cutscene, you will have to keep running up the side of the rocket, while dodging the falling pieces of debris. There will be red circles on the rocket where the debris will hit, so just look and avoid those. At the end of this verse, you will have reached the base of the statue. You will have to keep running up, along a stone ribbon. Verse 5 When you approach the head of the statue, move until you reach the base of the neck, but do not go any further. From there, backtrack all the way to the base of the statue. A portal will now be there, leading to the twenty-first (and final) Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 5. Final Boss - Part I Verse 6 You will now have been introduced to the "Creator" that all of Audito spoke of and for whom the Resurrection was for. Jubileus, the Creator, Dea of the Angels of Paradiso and the final boss of Bayonetta. Now you play as Bayonetta once again. Here you will be in a large orange sphere with Jubileus floating above you. It will do one of several things: try to punch you, use its ribbons of hair to stab the ground near you and/or use missiles with faces on them. Its main attacks will be a combination of the ribbons and the missiles; when they are within your reach go up to the ribbons and attack them until they are pulled back. While you do this the missiles will be flying after you. To deal with the missiles either destroy them or use the prompt Panther Punt to throw them back at Jubileus. The ribbons will shoot 2 fireballs at you when you approach; this will happen throughout the battle. After a few rounds of attacking the ribbons, the camera will focus on Jubileus. It will pull back its fist and attempt to punch you. Run or dodge. When the fist is on the ground you can attempt to hit it but you only have a split second to do so. You can try to dodge to activate Witch Time then hit the fist or get hit and use Bat Within's Witch Time ability. Jubileus will punch three times then continue to use the ribbons. Once only a small amount of its health Is left, you'll see a brief cutscene. Final Boss - Part II Verse 6 Cont. In this cutscene, Jubileus will yell and fill the sphere with lava. It has the powers of the four elements so you will be going through multiple stages much like this one but of a different element. For this level, you will be surrounded by lava. You will need to keep attacking the ribbons but in order to get to them you must run and jump across rocks; be warned that as you run across the rocks pillars of magma will try to hit you. If you touch the lava you will be injured. If you equip Odette or Durga Fire (on your hands and feet) you will be immune to the flames. When you attack the ribbons you will not be able to deal much damage to them before Jubileus pulls them away; even if you have activated Witch Time, it will still retract them after you have hit them only once or twice. You will have to jump across a series of platforms (similar to jumping up to Fortitudo's head in order to flip him over) and attack the next ribbon. After you attack all the ribbons you will hop up a set of rocks towards Jubileus' face. Once here you need to do as much damage as possible. This will cause it to fall to the ground in a daze thus letting you attack. If you have the Immortal Marionette then you can perform complex and highly damaging combos without needing to have specific timing. Once only a small amount of its health Is left, you'll see another brief cutscene. Final Boss - Part III Verse 6 Cont. In this cutscene, Jubileus will yell and fill the sphere with ice. This section plays out much like the previous one except this is on a frozen lake. If you touch the lake, are hit by falling spikes/rolling boulders, or are hit by the balls of ice that are launched from the ribbons, then you will freeze and take a decent amount of damage. If you wear Odette, then you will have immunity to being frozen. Jump from platform to platform until you reach the other ribbons. After you have then once more you will go through a brief cutscene then run up to Jubileus' face. Hit it to daze it then attacks it as much as possible as soon as it lands on the ground. You still have only a few seconds to do massive amounts of damage. Once only a small amount of its health Is left, you'll see yet another brief cutscene. Final Boss - Part IV Verse 6 Cont. In this cutscene Jubileus will yell and start a large tornado; this inclement weather is exactly like Temperantia. This section plays out much like the previous ones except this is in the air on a series of rocks. You need to jump from multiple different platforms while avoiding the lightning strikes and the balls of energy that are launched at you by the ribbon (if you wear Durga Lightning then you have immunity to lightning). If you are not careful then the lightning bolt will destroy the platform you are on and will cause you to fall; if you do you'll take a small amount of damage and then be put on another platform. Attack the ribbons one by one. Again you'll go through a cutscene, jump up to Jubileus' face, hit it, then attack it while it's down. Final Boss - Part V Verse 6 Cont. When it gets back up, Jubileus will not go to a new element. Instead, it'll just attack like it did the first time. It'll stab the ground with the ribbons (be warned that lightning sparks near them and can hurt you so use Durga Lightning) and launch the missiles. After hitting a few of them then the camera will focus on Jubileus and it will drop these blue swirling disks on the ground. If you are hit then you will be turned into Cereza, Jubileus will then attempt to punch you. It will miss twice but the third will land. To avoid these use Crow Within and fly over them. Alternatively, if you have Bat Within, it can be used even if you are turned into Cereza - like her, you cannot do anything, but you will be turned back into Bayonetta after the third punch, so if you time your dodge as the third punch lands, you would have turned back to Bayonetta by then and instantly activated Bat Within, nullifying the damage taken and triggering Witch Time, allowing you to attack Jubileus's hand for extra damage. Jubileus will attempt to do another series of attacks. For this one, it will stab all of the ribbons into the ground then punch the ground in the center. Run. Run as far away as possible, use Panther Within to do it because if you touch that purple portal you will be instantly killed. After you escape Jubileus will do another round of punching and dropping the swirling disks. Remember, use Crow Within to fly over them. Hit the punches as much as possible if you can to reduce its health. Once its health bar is down to only yellow it will stab the ribbons into the ground again. Hit the remaining gold one. While you do this Jubileus will open up another instakill portal; escape and keep repeating the fight. Once the health bar is half gone then you will do an Umbran Climax to summon a large pillar of hair. Use Panther Within to climb it. As you do Jubileus will try to hit you (if it does you will take damage and must run up the pillar again). At the top, you'll do another Climax to squeeze the hair around Jubileus thus rendering it immobile. Once it's immobile, attack until its health is gone. Once it is then it will fall to the ground. You must do a final Umbran Climax. This will summon Jubileus' dark-world counterpart, Queen Sheba. You'll be in an interactive cutscene after Sheba punches Jubileus' soul out of its body you will need to steer the soul into the sun. If you hit a planet you will be instantly killed and maybe start over. This will begin the 'Credits'. Credits Verse 7 You will watch a cutscene then you'll be on the stone statue that is now Jubileus' soulless body. Here you must break up the statue alongside Jeanne in 1 minute and 20 seconds. If you do not then you fail the mission. All you have to do is hit the stone until it's broken up into smaller pieces. You will watch one final cutscene thus ending the chapter. '''Congratulations! You have just beaten Bayonetta! Last, thing to do is to fight the secret boss, pick up any missing items, and/or replay this on another difficulty. Items Broken Witch Heart: #Verse 5: Reward for completing the Alfheim. Alfheim #Verse 4-5: Before you run-up to the eyes, stop at the base of the neck then backtrack all the way to the bottom. =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay